


Wishes

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids





	Wishes

Mario couldn’t sleep, at all. He was on the top bunk of the bed that he previously shared with his brother. Luigi was off at one of the mansions he’d somehow salvaged from ghosts. The room was dark, the lonely light of the moon shining through the one window in the room. The stars were sparkling, shining bright and powerful. It reminded him of someone. Mario looked over to the shelves. The doll Geno once inhabited was sitting there, as if sleeping. He hasn’t seen it move about in years. He wanted to talk to his old friend again. A couple minutes went by when Mario realized something. He could just wish for Geno to come back, but he was busy, wasn’t he? He was a star after all, he had to help out with Star Road and such. Mario would try anyway, why not? If it wasn’t granted no one would know anyway, but he was secretly hoping it would be granted. He wouldn’t tell anyone, even if the people who were in his party knew about it anyway. Mario slid from the top bunk, it hurt, but he’d endured bigger heights. He sauntered over to the window, looking up at the dark, glowing sky. It looked beautiful, a perfect night to make a wish. He closed his eyes and made the wish. He knew it wouldn’t happen, but it was worth a try. Mario got up and looked back at the window. A shooting star. The blue streak tearing across the sky. It couldn’t be, right? Wishes were probably granted every night, it probably wasn’t his, and yet he stared longingly at the doll on the shelf, slightly hoping for the wish to come true. He turned back around to the bunk, heading toward the ladder. Then, the doll hit the floor, and a blinding light filled the room. Mario turned around to the light, wincing at how bright it had grown. When the light faded, he realized the doll had grown to around human size. Geno got up and stumbled around, before finding his balance, leaning against the shelves. He looked around before finding Mario was there. “Hello, Mario! Haven’t seen you in years!” Geno whispered. Mario was frozen in place. He couldn’t believe it. He stuttered and almost fell over before running up to him with a warm embrace. “Mario, is everything okay?” Geno said, as he hugged back. He didn’t need an answer, because he knew. He missed him too, if it weren’t for Star Road he’d visit more often. Mario thought about everything. The times they’d care for each other, how they met, Geno’s goodbye. He felt smooth wood careen across his cheek. He was crying, wasn’t he? In front of him too. He felt like he was embarrassing himself. “I missed you too, Mario”.


End file.
